Minimally invasive surgery is performed through small incisions in the body, into which trocar ports may or may not be placed. One or more surgical instruments are inserted through each incision in order to perform the surgical procedure. In order to effectuate one of the objectives of minimally invasive surgery, which is the minimization of incisions to the body to reduce healing time and scarring, it is desirable to minimize the number of incisions made in the body. The number of incisions and their placement are determined by the particular surgical procedure to be performed and the configuration of the instruments used to carry out that procedure.
One problem encountering during the performance of a minimally invasive surgical procedure is access to the tissue to be treated. Depending on the specific anatomy of the patient, it may be difficult to reach an area to be treated with a specific surgical instrument. As a result, one or more additional incisions may need to be made in the patient in order to access that tissue. Or, the surgeon may need to obtain a different surgical instrument, adding to the time and expense of the procedure. Additionally, where more incisions may be made or additional instruments may be utilized, it can be difficult and/or time-consuming for the surgeon to find the surgical site again.
The use of the same reference symbols in different figures indicates similar or identical items.